The present invention relates to food compositions containing gels, particularly frozen confections containing gels. In particular the present invention relates to a food composition containing polyanionic gel(s) that is (are) present in intermingled format with one or more frozen dessert components. The present invention further teaches a method of preparing such intermingled compositions, particularly for frozen dessert applications.
JP 2000 004793 relates to an iced dessert with a jelly-like solid item coated with ice cream. This product is jelly-like, not a true gel and is produced by insoluble dietary fiber such as sweet potato fiber.
JP 01016556 relates to the wrapping of a pre-formed jelly around an ice cream. This product contains the separate gel phase in a distinct component block, a coating, not as an intermingled component
JP 11187819 relates to a frozen dessert containing sugar alcohols and curdlan. Curdlan is not a polyanionic hydrocolloid. Curdlan is a non-ionic polysaccharide derived from the microbe called A. faecalis and has a linear beta 1-3 glucose backbone. Curdlan is not an approved food material in USA or Europe and the conditions under which it forms its gel are not those used in many of the processes of the food industry. Curdlan is insoluble in cold water and undergoes hydration and subsequent gelation upon heating at above 80xc2x0 C.
JP 06327421 relates to the use of gelatin at below gel temperature in a freezer, with gelation being inhibited by the presence of high shear from the freezer dasher. This involves the presence of the gel phase in a finely emulsified format, not in an intermingled format.
JP 2000 050802 relates to the formation of a ring design using two fluid ingredients of different color and does not relate to a gel, or to a method of making a gel. Similarly, JP 1999 346659 relates to a swirl design food based upon molding and nozzle devices. It does not relate to a gel, or to a method of making a gel.
DD 152 582 relates to the process of utilizing enzymes to create hydrolysed maize starch that in a heated aqueous suspension forms a dextrinaceous mass (15 DE, dextrose equivalent) that gels upon cooling. This does not relate to a polyanionic gel, or to a method of making a polyanionic gel. It does not relate to a composition containing a separate gel phase, or to a method of making a multi-phase composition.
EPA 0560052 relates to the use of a gelatin coating upon ice cream. This product contains the separate gel phases as a distinct component block, a coating, not as an intermingled component.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,678 involves dipping an ice cream into a thixotropic batch containing alginate. Although alginate is a polyanionic gelling agent, this product contains the separate gel phase as a distinct component block, a coating, not as an intermingled component.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,712 relates to the use of gel materials as stabilizer elements in the free water phase of ice creams. As such the gel is dissolved and is not present as a separate, visible intermingled phase.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,789,004 relates to microparticulated gels and teaches the achievement of fat mimetics. These gels are so finely mushed that they are invisible and do not provide separate intermingled gel phase components and the multiplex of sensations that are associated therewith.
In any typical multiphase system there is either a tendency for diffusive mixing to occur (at low interfacial tension) or alternatively for globule formation or ultimate separation to occur (at high interfacial tension). Systems rapidly move to one situation or the other. For an intermediate situation to not only occur, but to remain stable enough to be utilized and to be driven in terms of size and shape, is one object of the invention.
Without wishing to be bound by theory, physical interfacial behavior is classically understood to be a function of pressure, temperature and composition. The interfacial properties in particular relate to the rate of deterioration of any multiphase surface area resulting in droplet formation rather than the presence of an intermingled format.
Such behavior is typical of immiscible phases and is the driving force behind sphere formation and/or their ultimate separation into distinct component blocks of each phase.
On the other hand, it is known that when two liquids are alike, especially in terms of their polarity, then the interfacial tension value is low. A low interfacial tension gives internal phases that are not constrained to become spherical, but may adopt more irregular shapes.
Unfortunately, such closeness in the polarity of substances in the liquid phases directly results in high miscibility and spontaneous diffusion, resulting in a mixture rather than a multi-phase system.
Surprisingly, it has now been discovered that a wide range of aqueous compositions in separate phases, and even acidity differences, can be accommodated to create non-spherical interfaces, yet maintain a separation of the phases in an intermingled format for the subject composition.
The invention thus relates to a composite food composition in which two or more component phases are present in an intermingled manner that is neither consisting of distinct component blocks of phases, nor present as a fine mixture(s) of phases, and in which at least one of the component phases consists of a polyanionic gel. Also, it is preferably a composition in which a multiplex of sensations is achieved both prior and during consumption. In the present composition such sensations are not blurred, and such sensations are not presented in variable ratio from mouthful to mouthful.
Such multiplex of sensations in every bite includes:
Color combinations (hue differences, intensity/weakness, darkness/lightness)
Clarity combinations (opacity, translucency, transparency)
Visual texture (granularity, surface characteristic and geometric shape of phases)
Physical texture (hardness/softness, smoothness/roughness, watery/creamy)
Initial mouthfeel (slow melt/fast melt, refreshing/unctuous, slippery/dry)
Chew (bouncy/smooth, adhesive/lubricating, deformable/resilient)
Sound (squeaky/crunchy)
Taste (sweet/sour, salt/bitter, moistening/astringent)
Flavor (strawberry/cream, mint/chocolate, coffee/rum)
Flavor release (quick/slow, initial impact/later impact, fade away/long lasting, strong/subtle)
The invention also relates to a method for preparing such items. Such method is embodying the ability to form a mixed phase system in a particular manner such that the gel phase forms distinct size and/or shaped particles. Such method being that such particles are resistant to coalescence, flotation, sedimentation or flocculation. Further that such particles develop strong phase boundaries. Also, that such phase boundaries exhibit high elasticity and flexibility to withstand shear forces without rupture. Further, that such phase boundaries present barriers against transfer of moisture, color, flavor etc.